1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet and, in particular, to a cabinet suitable for use as an aquarium stand.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Wood cabinets of various designs and shapes have been employed as base cabinets for various purposes, including stands for aquariums. These base cabinets must be of sturdy construction and sufficiently rigid and strong to accept the substantial loadings encountered with aquariums. As a consequence, most aquarium stands are preassembled by the factory and rely on mechanical fasteners and glue or adhesives for joint assembly. The preassembled cabinets are not economical as they are bulky and expensive to store and ship. Additionally, most stores do not have sufficient storage space to stock a complete inventory of different sizes of aquarium stands because of the large volume required for storage of preassembled cabinets.